Sometimes Hurt Reveals Love
by ShockHorrorRainbowLove
Summary: After a violent attack, Kurt is sent into hospital. Only then does Blaine realise his feelings for him. Warnings: Rape, Language, Angst
1. Chapter 1

A laugh, sharp and brittle, rang through the air.

Kurt whimpered. The chair he was tied to rattled from the force of the tremors, violently shaking through his body. Part of the reason he was shaking was fear. The other part was cold. Kurt was naked and in his chilled basement bedroom.

Karofsky towered over the frail teen, raising his fist menacingly. "Don't you dare make a single fucking noise," he said in a low, gruff voice.

Kurt cringed at the obvious threat. He thought about the only thing in his life recently that had been worthwhile. Blaine. He let his eyes drift off as he thought about the raven haired singer, and he barely noticed when Karofsky unbuttoned and unzipped his dirty jeans. However, he did notice when a thick hand roughly grasped his hair.

Kurt gasped at the pain, and at the same time he felt a thick intrusion in his mouth, pushing forward until it hit the back of his throat. He choked, and let out a dry sob, which only made the bully grunt in pleasure and go harder.

Kurt wept, tears streaming down his face in a mad rush, sobs escaping his chest so often it hurt, but all the physical and emotional pain being caused only spurred Karofsky on. He got a sick pleasure from watching Kurt's face flash with torment and terror, and soon he was coming down his throat, forcing him to swallow his warm seed.

Karofsky pulled out and let go of Kurt's hair, feeling a few strands on his sweaty palm from where he had pulled too hard. He smirked as he eyed his handiwork, and pulled up his jeans and fastened them back up.

Before Kurt could even comprehend what was happening, a fist drew back and hit him square on the cheek. Karofsky's face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**~:~**

Kurt woke with a throbbing headache, a sore throat and a horrible feeling of dirtiness. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again against the blinding light in his room. Instead, he tried to shift his arms, and he felt the unfamiliar, crisp fabric of sheets and a gown surrounding him. He tried once more to open his eyes, but he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly afraid. He felt the tears pool in his eyes as he began to remember what happened just before he got here.

The hand patted his shoulder gently, and he yelped at the feeling, so alike the one his attacker had. He opened his eyes to see his father sitting beside him, with a forlorn look on his face.

Seeing the face of one he loved in such a state made the tears spill over, and he threw his arms around the man he loved so much, openly sobbing as Burt awkwardly rubbed his back in comfort.

The pair sat there for a few minutes, silently conveying their emotions; hurt, comfort and love for the other.

Kurt reluctantly withdrew from the strong man's grasp and leant back on his pillows before looking around.

He was in hospital.

That bastard had put him in hospital.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a burning rage stirring in his belly like an animal, and his eyes narrowed as he thought about Karofsky.

He swivelled his head around, just meaning to glance at the rest of the room, which was mostly covered in flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards, before his gaze rested on a sleeping Blaine.

His appearance was surprisingly unkempt, his hair was free of gel and unruly, his clothes were baggy, as if he had thrown them on in a hurry, and he was barefoot.

Kurt watched at Blaine stirred in his sleep and awoke, rubbing his eyes and glancing towards Burt, who was keeping his eyes on Kurt's face, as if he couldn't believe his precious son was in hospital.

Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt, and he saw the two aquamarine eyes were looking into his. Blaine got the curious feeling that those eyes were staring into his soul, and when he got over the feeling he whispered, almost to himself, "Kurt."

When Kurt heard that soft voice, broken with pain and shock, he felt himself wanting to sob into Blaine's soft neck.

Without thinking, both boys reached forward and wrapped their hands around each other, both sobbing, clutching each other as if they needed each others contact to live.

Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's ear and whispered gently into it.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>I literally have never got so many emails in such a short amount of time, and they were mostly regarding this story. Way to make me feel awesome guise :3<p>

Reviews are love.

EMGC-SHRL


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm sorry it's so short! I hope it'll do :(  
><strong>

**Thanks to my beautiful beta Snad. She's a right babe.**

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Kurt's breathing hitched when he heard the whispered words tumble softly from Blaine's mouth. Fresh tears poured from his eyes and he clutched Blaine tighter to him.

They stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes.

So much was conveyed between them, and Kurt didn't have to say it for Blaine to know he loved him back. Even though he would never truly know until Kurt said it back to him, he was just glad that Kurt hadn't pulled back, slapped him across the face and told him he never wanted to see him again. The thought of that ever happening made Blaine queasy. He couldn't picture his life without Kurt. He'd tried, but his mind just drew a blank.

Behind them, Burt cleared his throat as he began to feel uncomfortable at the prolonged hug.

The boys reluctantly broke away from each other, but their hands clasped each others like they were holding on for dear life, and they stared into each others eyes like they could see the secret of life hiding behind the lashes.

A chair scraped suddenly against the hard hospital lino, and the boys looked to see Burt standing up.

"I'm just going to grab a coffee and tell Carol you're awake, OK, buddy?" Burt said, eyeing his son carefully.

Kurt nodded gratefully, squeezing Blaine's hand. He wanted to talk to Blaine, but he didn't want to do it in front of his father, no matter how much he loved the man.

Both boys watched as Burt left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Blaine looked back towards Kurt, who in turn looked back at him.

"I-" Blaine began, but he cut off as he realised that if he even tried to confirm his feelings, he already knew that Kurt believed he had them. He looked down at their intertwined fingers before raising them and kissing them gently.

Kurt sighed softly at the warm touch and leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes in content. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hand and turned his head in his direction. Blaine could see the tears still clinging to his eyelashes, so he leaned forward and kissed them softly away.

The hand that wasn't clutching Blaine's moved up to cup his cheek, pulling his face down and planting a kiss on his lips, still keeping his eyes closed.

When they parted, Kurt's aquamarine eyes opened to meet Blaine's hazel in an intense gaze.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, and Blaine's eyes teared up at the words.

He rested his forehead against the bedridden boys' and closed his eyes, causing some of moisture to fall on Kurt's cheek.

Blaine lent forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, holding him while he cried. He had never thought in a million years that he would get someone as beautiful and amazing as Kurt to love him back. Especially through all the shit that he had gone through.

"Do you know why I'm here, Blaine?" Kurt asked, timidly.

Blaine shook his head saying, "All you're dad said was that Finn found you typed up in your bedroom..." He trailed off, and Kurt knew he had to fill in the gaps for him.

"I was at home and dad, Carol and Finn were out... I must've left the back door unlocked or something and...K-Karofsky got in..." He looked up into Blaine's eyes, which were burning with rage at the burly teenager who did this to Kurt.

Kurt continued in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "He grabbed me and r-ripped my clothes off. He t-tied me to the chair and h-he," he let out a sob at the recollection, "he forced himself in-into my mouth and he..." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine a little tighter and he openly sobbed, nuzzling his face into the curly haired teen's neck, breathing in his rich cinnamon scent.

Blaine moved forward, still holding Kurt, to sit on the hospital bed with him. He lay back, stretching out on the bed, dragging Kurt with him as he fell. He gently turned Kurt around, so he was the little spoon, and reached one hand up to Kurt's face, brushing away the tears that threatened to spill from between his eyelids, wrapping the other around his waist.

Kurt settled back into the warmth behind him. He felt Blaine press soft kisses to his neck and sighed in content. Sure, he still felt like shit, but Blaine was there. Lovely, gorgeous, sweet, caring Blaine. _What__did__I__do__to__get__such__an__amazing__, __and__hot__, __person__to__love__me__?_ Kurt thought to himself.

Softly, sweetly, Blaine began to sing to Kurt, and all Kurt could think was how much he loved this person.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are golden, love is forever yada yada yada...<strong>

**EMGC~SHRL**

**P.S. Literally JUST realised that the initials for this story are the same initials as my pen name. LOLS.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait, babies! Hopefully you'll like it :/**

**Thankies Snad, my beautiful beta!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Burt decided he had given the boys enough time to talk, approximately an hour or so, he returned to his son's hospital room. He found them both asleep, Blaine curled up against Kurt's back, arm around his waist and holding tight, as if afraid he could be taken at any moment.<p>

His heart warmed as he gazed upon his son's peaceful face and his comfort in the other boy's arms. He noticed his slightly swollen lips and he knew what had just gone down between the two of them, but surprisingly, he didn't want to chase the raven haired boy out of Kurt's life with his shotgun. He saw how happy just holding each other in their sleep made them, so he could only imagine how happy they would be once they were both awake.

So, settling in an uncomfortable plastic chair, Burt Hummel waited for the person he loved most in the world to wake up from his hopefully happy dreams in his boyfriend's (at least he hoped that was what they were now) arms.

While Burt waited, he thought. He wondered about how his son had gotten into this mess in the first place. The only things he knew was from Finn, and even _that_ wasn't much. All he knew was that when Finn got home, the door looked like it was forced open and that when he went to check on Kurt he had found him on the floor, naked, still tied to a chair and unconscious. Burt was glad that he was still breathing, and it took all his willpower not to track down the punk that did this and kill him. He literally shook with rage when he thought about what could've happened to his precious son. Sure, he had taken Finn under his wing, but Kurt was his little, gay baby, and he loved him completely. He reminded him to much of his first wife, Elizabeth, but in a way, that had helped him move on from her death. His pure innocence and belief in the world that Burt knew would torment him when he grew older just about broke his heart, but when Lizzie died he vowed that he would do his very best to protect him.

All he thought was that he had failed, and it broke his heart to pieces.

He watched as son slept peacefully, and his eyes pooled with tears. He never thought that his son would be in hospital. He felt that everything he had done in life had led to this. That this was some kind of cruel karma. For the first time in years, he properly cried. He cried with sorrow, because his Kurt, his _baby_, had been hurt enough to be put in hospital. He wept for the fact that the world just couldn't accept his son for who he was. And he cried for the fact that Kurt had found comfort.

He cried with equal parts of happiness and sadness, and he felt like everything was caving in. He only wanted to protect Kurt, was that so bad? Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just keep his little boy safe?

Burt let out a quiet sob, and immediately checked to see if he had woken up Kurt. He hadn't, and he was thankful. The last thing his son needed was to be woken up from such piece, and Burt was sure that Blaine's arms around him kept the nightmares at bay.

Burt was dreading taking Kurt home. Because Blaine couldn't just live at their house, and this in itself was another slash of karma, giving Burt major mental whiplash.

Burt wiped his eyes, and turned to the two boys, waiting for them to wake up.

_If__Blaine__wakes__up__, __we__'__re__having__a__serious__talk__,_ he thought to himself, and he smiled. Blaine will help Kurt through this. He has to.

For _both_ their sakes.

**~:~**

When Blaine awoke from probably the best slumber of his life, the first thing he noticed was the still snoozing boy in his arms. The second thing he noticed was the beautiful boy's peaceful expression, as if being held by the one he loved had relaxed him all the way in Dreamland. The third thing he noticed was the boy's father, sitting in a chair just a few feet away from them, watching apprehensively.

"Hello Blaine," he said in a calm voice.

Blaine's eyes widened comically as he realised the compromising position he was in with Burt Hummel's son when he himself was sitting mere feet away. He lept up, away from Kurt, stumbling slightly on the polished lino, almost waking the peaceful person on the bed. He cursed loudly and looked around, searching wildly for escape routes, but the only one he could think of was jumping out of the third floor window.

Sighing in defeat, Blaine settled back into the plastic chair which he had been sleeping in for the past few days and buried his face in his hands, waiting for Kurt to stir fully.

"Blaine," Burt began, "we need to talk."

Blaine whimpered slightly. _He__'__s__going__to__ban__be__from__seeing__Kurt__, _he thought._Oh__, __God__, __I__cannot__loose__Kurt__, __please__don__'__t__kill__me__, _He buried his face in his hands and waited for what he thought was the inevitable.

"Look at me," Burt said in a soft voice.

Blaine looked up, only to find Burt staring at Kurt with tears in his eyes. Blaine looked at Burt, thoroughly shocked, he would never expect such a…_butch_ man to be crying.

"Thank you," he began. "Thank you for being there for my son." He let out a quiet sob, and continued, "You were there through all the bullying, and all the _shit_ that my boy had to go through. You don't know how much I appreciate this, Blaine. Continue treating him well. I can tell how much you like each other. Please don't leave him." At the last part, Burt looked up, into Blaine's eyes, conveying so much emotion that Blaine felt tears pool in his own eyes.

"I would never do that. Burt, I am in love with your son, and I plan on telling him this for the rest of my life, and I'm pretty hopeful that he'll do the same thing. If he falls out of love with me, then I will leave him alone, but until that day I vow to follow him like a lost puppy. Unless he asks me to stop..." Blaine trailed off with a light chuckle, which Burt returned, if somewhat unwillingly.

So they sat there, in an awkward silence, waiting for Kurt to wake up.

**~:~**

Kurt stirred to an empty bed. He whimpered at the memories flooding back at him, and felt moisture gather behind his lids. He let out a quiet sob and a firm hand landed on his shoulder, making Kurt flinch. He opened his eyes to see his father looking horrified and broken, the simple, comforting gesture pushing him away from his son.

"Dad..." Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry, it just brought back...memories."

Burt nodded, looking up.

Kurt turned to see who he was looking at and saw Blaine, staring at him with loving eyes. Kurt smiled warmly at him, remembering their kisses from earlier, but he still couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

"I love you," Blaine said confidently, successfully making the tears flow stronger down Kurt's cheeks.

"I love you too," he replied.

Behind them, Burt sobbed and quickly said, "happy tears, happy tears."

Kurt then proceeded to grab Blaine's face and pull him down for a lingering kiss, which he happily returned, in front of Kurt's father. The fact made him chuckle, and Kurt laughed with him.

Blaine knew this was going to be a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic.<strong>

**You're all beautiful.**

**Reviews are wonderful.**

** I'm currently working on an Alice in Wonderland Glee crossover fic, so stay tuned, though I doubt it'll be up before next month, with the amount I procrastinate.**

**Tumblr and Twitter are on profile.**

**This is Elli signing off.**

**EMGC~SHRL**


End file.
